Compact discs have become a popular mode of recording music. They are supplanting the more conventional records and tapes as a medium for recording music because of a superior clarity and tone of music which they give when played. The discs themselves are relatively thin. Care must be taken in their handling to prevent damage. They are conventionally packaged in flat, four-sided, easy open protective cases by the producer and sold as such. A label generally appears on one or more sides and the top of the case for identification purposes.
As can be readily imagined, many people enjoy a wide range of music and are always interested in acquiring the most recent and/or most popular music releases. Several compact discs can be quickly acquired. They soon begin to pile up and become unmanageable clutter. This is bothersome to most music lovers and homeowners. In accordance with a well recognized need, there have been compact disc racks and stands recently developed and commercialized. U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,332 describes a collapsible rack which is said to hold articles such as books, tapes, compact discs and the like. It has end panels and at least two rod-like cross members extending between the end panels. The rack can be used in a horizontal or vertical mode. It appears to function more as a means to stack the articles side by side or on top of one another. The rack is somewhat difficult to use unless the proper number of articles are being held. Thus, when used in the horizontal mode, the rack needs to be nearly filled to keep the articles from falling on their sides and becoming awkward to remove and unsightly. In the vertical mode, only a limited number of articles can be held. If too many, the article, e.g. a compact disc near the bottom of the pile is difficult to remove because of the weight of the articles piled directly on top. The rack is of some use, though it does have the above noted drawbacks and is not particularly attractive.
A compact disc rack advertised in Home Decorators Collection, Spring, 1993 identified as a CD Tower appears to be very functional in use. It is basically a vertical rack with slots for individually holding several compact discs. While functional, it is rather bulky and not particularly attractive. Many people place their compact disc player in a room often used by family members and usually open to visitors. Since the compact discs should be near the CD player for convenience, it follows the compact disc rack or holder ideally is appealing to the eye or, at the least, not an eye-sore.
Known racks and holders all suffer in one way or another. There is a current need for a stand to hold compact discs. The stand must be very functional in the manner it holds the compact discs and it must have a pleasing appearance. Necessarily, it also must be economical to produce. In accord with this need, there has been developed a decorative stand which is economical to produce, very functional in use and is also pleasing in appearance.